high school musical austin and ally
by heidi18696
Summary: music and sing love frinship
1. Chapter 1

**Trish pov**

hey ally "I said.

hey trish "said ally.

hey ally have you seen austin ''said dez.

he coming and i have a new song so i could prome "said ally.

that great ally "I said.

me too hope austin see you prome ally .said dez

he coming "said ally

hi guys what you doing "said austin.

noting what you do ha hi said dez

don't listen to him austin he creazy anyway i will can prome in the stage "said ally

the great ally what song is call "said austin

 **austin pov**

song call I'm finally me said ally

meanwile bulid you stage so you can sing said trish

thank you said ally

 **east high walicats**

troy sharpy chad ally in this classroom i now we to miami said gabrilla

that good gab said troy

let go right now

everbody running made to airplane made miami

hi guys thank you for coming even my frinds this song call I'm finally me

ally start sing

Hey hey

Uh-huh

Hey hey

Uh-huh

Hey hey

Yeah

I'm finally me

I've never felt this before

I'm not afraid anymore

Been writing words on a page

'Cause I got so much to say

And now I'm taking the stage

Woah

I'm getting ready to fly

I know it's my time to shine

Don't care if I'll make mistakes

I'll do whatever it takes

'Cause I got so much to say

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

I'm stepping out of my shell

Feels good just being myself

Not scared to show what's inside

I'll put it all on the line

'Cause I got nothing to hide

Woah

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I've got quirks but they work

I've learned to love those things, yeah

You don't have to be anyone but you

So let me hear you sing

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally me

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey uh-huh

Hey hey, yeah

I'm finally


	2. Chapter 2

moring ally frind's was in soinc boom

east high walking soinc boom

austin bring her gife

wildcats went to austin and ally frinds

team austin and ally look at east high waldcats

shut up are you high school musical said austin a big smile

yes we are everdody said wildcats

are you gabriella motes said ally

yes i'm am said gabriella

i'm ally this austin trish dez said ally

this are troy sharpy ryan chad everdody esta high said gabrille

hi everbody

hey we should make a show said austin

yeah mash up togther said troy

later that day everbody was sting austin and ally team and team wildcats

There's no way I can make it without ya

Do it without ya

Be here without ya

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I-I-I-I own this dream

Cause I-I-I-I got you with me

Can ya, can ya feel, can ya, can ya, can ya feel!

Can you feel it, Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, Turn it up, up, up

Can you feel it, Feel it, feel it

Who-o-o-ah

That's what I'm gonna get

Who-o-o-ah

That's what I'm gonna get

Yeah, cause I know that I'll make it

Overload the internet

A billion hits is what I'll get

Step right up on the stage

Free yourself from the cage

Pick a card and guess it girl

Here's a lesson, girl

It's just an illusion

I got that ro-o-ock n'ro-o-oll

Yeah, yeah

I'll make you lo-o-ose contro-o-ol

Yeah, yeah

C'mon and dance with my flo-o-ow

Yeah, yeah

'Cause I got

What I got

Don't you know

I got that rock n' roll

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

Oh oh oh (Na, na, na, na)

Heard it on the radio (Na, na, na)

Oh, oh, oh (Play it back, play it back one time, yeah)

Oh, oh, oh

I'm finally me

Got everything I need

What you get is what you see,

I, I, I'm finally me

And I've never felt so free

There's no one else that I'm trying to be

I'm finally me

Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

But it's not a love song (Hey-ay-ay-ay, Hey-ay-ay-ay)

It's not a love song (Na-ah-ah)

Call me criminal

I won't deny you make me want it all,

Everything you are

So lock it up

Go on and try it

No matter what you do

I'm gonna steal your heart

Yeah

high school musical

Oh, Oh, Alright, Here we go

Together, Together, Together everyone

Together, Together, C'mon let's have some fun

Together, We're there for each other every time

Together, Together, C'mon let's do this right

Troy:

Here and now it's time for celebration

We finally figured out (yeah, yeah)

That all our dreams (uh) have no limitations

That's what it's all about (c'mon now)

gabriella

Everyone is special in their own way

We make each other strong (we make each other strong)

We're not the same, we're different in a good way

Together is were we belong

everbody

We're all in this together

Once we know that we are

We're all stars and we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows when we stand, hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

(Oh, everybody now)

Together, Together, Together everyone

Together, Together, C'mon let's have some fun

Together, We're there for each other every time

Together, Together, C'mon let's do this right

We're all here (yeah)

And speaking out with one voice

We're gonna rock the house (yeah, yeah)

The party's on (on)

Now everybody make some noise

C'mon scream and shout

We were right

Because we stuck together

Champions one and all

We're all in this together (together)

Once we know that we are (that we are)

We're all stars and we see that

We're all in this together (oh)

And it shows when we stand, hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together (together)

When we reach (oh)

We can fly, know inside

We can make it (yeah)

We're all in this together (everyone)

Once we see there's a chance

That we have and we take it

Wildcat's sing along

Now you really got it going on

Wildcat's in the house

Everybody say it loud

Wildcat's everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it let's get to it

Time to show the world

Hey, oh

Hey, oh

Alright, Here we go

We're all in this together

Once we know that we are

We're all stars and we see that

We're all in this together (together)

And it shows when we stand, hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

We're all in this together (oh) When we reach We can fly, know inside Don't look down, down, down, down Alaeleul boji mal, mal, mal, mal

We can make it(Ohhhhh There's no way I can make it without you

We're all in this together (oh)(Do it without you Be here without you

Once we see there's a chance(It's no fun when you're doing it solo

That we have and we take it(With you it's like whoa Yeah and I know

Wildcat's everywhere(Ahhhhhh (Hey hey hey, hey hey) (Be here without you)

Wave your hand's up in the air(Ahhhhh-ah-oh (Hey hey hey, hey hey)

That's the way we do it let's get to itC'mon everyone(Be here without you, out you, out you

 **everbody cheer well thank for**


End file.
